The present application describes systems and techniques relating to directing a machine-controlled character in an electronic game, for example, simulating dialog in a video role-playing game.
Existing games often conduct simulated conversations between the character controlled by the player (PC) and the characters controlled by the computer (NPCs) using dialog trees.